


Cassandrium

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Episode: s01e08 Great Expotations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: This was originally meant to be posted in March, for the two-year anniversary of "Tangled: the Series," but I ended up doing what I do best and procrastinating. I deeply apologize, and I hope you enjoy this short little tale set before my favorite episode, "Great Expotations."





	Cassandrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erato_12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/gifts).



> This was originally meant to be posted in March, for the two-year anniversary of "Tangled: the Series," but I ended up doing what I do best and procrastinating. I deeply apologize, and I hope you enjoy this short little tale set before my favorite episode, "Great Expotations."

Her dark black hair. The way it curled and fizzed and caught the light, even in the dimness of his basement laboratory.

Her sharp gaze. The way that her narrow, hazel eyes seemed to take in everything at once, always noticing the smallest of details. At least, that was how Varian _assumed_ she saw things. He couldn’t know for certain, seeing as he _wasn’t_ her.

He liked to imagine a lot of things about Cassandra, really: he liked to imagine that she sang a lot whenever she was alone, maybe even swaying around to the rhythm of her own music. He liked to imagine that she enjoyed sitting down and reading thick leather-bound volumes in a nice, big armchair by the hearth. He liked to imagine her taking long, peaceful walks in the gardens of the palace, stopping every so often to lean down and smell a flower.

Yes, he was aware of the fact that he was constantly romanticizing a young woman, someone who was fairly older than him. But… It kept him thinking. It helped him keep his mind trained on something, instead of just giving into the sheer boredom and monotony of day-to-day life. It let him dream of something other than endless fields of crops such as the ones that surrounded him daily. It allowed him to escape from the reality that was his life…

It’s not to say that Varian didn’t have a nice life. (Well, he didn’t, but he had it comparatively easy compared to other people’s lives). But it was nice to get to escape from what he found to be his everyday life.

The thing was, his life was boring. The most exciting thing to happen to him in just about forever was the fact that the princess of Corona had visited him… And she had brought Cassandra, her lady-in-waiting… The woman that Varian was now thinking of so often. Maybe it was just a crush, as Varian had read about people having-- there were hardly any people around his age in the small farming village of Old Corona, let alone any _girls_ , and he was far more stimulated by books and science than by anyone of the opposite gender-- or maybe it was just the fact that he was lonely and hardly knew anybody. But… Yes, Cassandra was consuming his mind.

A loud chitter broke through Varian’s thoughts and he looked up, startled. There was Ruddiger, holding an empty beaker. _Could you please quit your daydreaming and just get back to science?_

Varian laughed, giving his small pal an affectionate noogie. "'Course, buddy."

And he got back to work.

* * *

Varian had now been sitting at his lab table for hours, and he still had no idea what he was going to do for the big science exposition. It wasn’t like ideas were supposed to randomly come as you sat and pondered them; ideas tended to come like lightning, actually. There were times that it never hit, and you could sit there for hours trying to figure something out but it would never come… And other times, it just struck out of nowhere and captivated you thoroughly.

And now, in waiting for his 'struck by lightning' moment, Varian had grown tired.

Without even thinking, he rested his arms up on the table, beginning to lay his head down next to them. That's when it happened.

As he reached his arms out a little, his elbow accidentally knocked into the huge bag of sand that was propped up against the wall, causing the sand itself to begin pouring out in cascades. Down from the table went the oddly colored specks, and into the machine that Varian had made earlier and, at the moment, had abandoned hope on.

Ruddiger, thinking that his human had done it on purpose, chittered happily and ran over to the machine, standing on his hind legs and beginning to work the crank on the machine.

Varian-- now 100% wide-awake, thanks to the noise that he had somehow managed to cause-- sat up and watched. It was a lost cause, of course, but it was still mildly entertaining to see just  _which_ ways he could mess up in... Especially how many ways he could mess up before his father could come down and catch him.

But nothing happened. At least, no smoke came from the device. No fire started. Nothing exploded all over Ruddiger or the lab.

Varian's eyes widened and he peered into the capsule, curious. Why wasn't anything happening?

As he looked in, he saw it: a small, indigo-colored stone, shiny and perfect and beautiful.

Once Ruddiger had finished, Varian reached down to pick up the small stone and examine it.  _It was amazing._

"I... I think we just discovered something, Ruddy," Varian murmured, studying the small item in his hands, "I think we just discovered something  _big._ "


End file.
